1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mother substrate, a substrate for a display panel and a method of manufacturing a display panel, and more particularly to a mother substrate capable of improving productivity and yield of a display panel on which a driver is disposed, a substrate for a display panel and a method of manufacturing a display panel.
2. Description of the Related Art
An LCD apparatus. in general, includes a liquid crystal display (LCD) panel, gate drivers and data driers for driving the LCD panel.
An LCD panel includes a lower substrate, an upper substrate facing the lower substrate, and a liquid crystal layer disposed between the lower and upper substrates. The lower substrate includes a data line extended in a first direction, a gate line extended in a second direction substantially perpendicular to the first direction, and a pixel disposed at a pixel area defined by the gate and data lines and connected to the gate and data lines. The pixel includes a thin film transistor (TFT) and a pixel electrode used as a first electrode of a liquid crystal capacitor connected to the TFT.
The gate driver is connected to the gate line so as to output a gate driving signal, and the data driver is connected to the data line so as to output a data signal. In general, the gate and data drivers may be packed and mounted on the LCD panel or on a tape carrier package as a chip shape, and electrically connected with the LCD panel.
In a case that the gate driver is directly mounted on the LCD panel, an inspection process is performed before the gate driver is mounted on the LCD panel so as to inspect whether or not the LCD panel is operating normally. That is, only the gate driver that is operating normally is mounted on the LCD panel.
However, the gate driver, recently, is directly mounted on an end upper surface of the lower substrate while the TFT is formed on the LCD panel. Accordingly, an inspection method capable of inspecting the LCD on which the gate driver is already mounted is required.